Relevant Field
The present disclosure relates to patient care. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a system, method and apparatus for using a kit for providing patient care.
Description of Related Art
Healthcare may be delivered in a centralized, decentralized or hybride mode of care. For example, healthcare may be performed by a centralized institution or by smaller, localized care (e.g., in-home care). As care networks look to improve the value of every dollar spent they are learning that alternate care models, and hence environments, have the potential to both decrease expenditures and increase results. One of the key ingredients in this future ecosystem is the interplay between home care and retail medicine.
Some patients may be admitted to a healthcare institution that could potentially receive the same, or better, care at home using a leaner, more agile care model. To facilitate this type of care, patients will need access to the appropriate medical supplies and monitoring the patient would typically receive in a hospital bed with the aid of professional caregivers. Further, the professional caregiver will need an easy and predictable way to transform the patients residence into a recovery area outfitted with the appropriate technology to meet both the patient and the caregiver's needs.